Who'd Have Known?
by RainTeaandDragons
Summary: Keith moves to Garrison High in year 10 to get away from the bullying at his old high school. Though he does find much better friends there, this new school opens up a whole new set of problems. Namely: Lance McClain. Annoying, talented, and too beautiful for words.
1. Prologue

_So, this is a new little project I've started, inspired by the gorgeous and absolutely adorable art by kohakukuku on tumblr. She is an absolute gem and let me write this klance high school au idea which was sparked by a couple of her comics. So thank you! I'll put a link to the comic the prologue is inspired by at the end of this chapter._

 _The title of this fic comes from the Lily Allen song 'Who'd Have Known', the lyrics really grabbed me, and resonated with this little story._

 _I hope you enjoy the prologue! :)_

* * *

 **Prologue  
Out of the Frying Pan and into the Fire**

Keith would rather be anywhere else than where he was now. Soccer had never been his thing. The sweat, mixed with the mud, and the overall run of the game had never been something he'd really enjoyed. Yet here he was. He turned to Pidge, who seemed none the wiser of his discomfort, as she pushed her large glasses up her nose, following the game intently. Keith sighed with an unintended emphasis on the way he slumped back into his seat.

"I still can't see why Hunk choose football over Karate." Keith said aloud. Hunk, was the one person he'd known when he'd moved to Garrison High. They'd been friend's in primary school and then drifted apart. Now in year 10, and knowing no one, Keith had latched onto him at the first opportunity. Or he'd tried to. Hunk had not been there on the first day, but a short Facebook conversation later had fixed all that. Hunk was still on a Soccer Camp the school did at the beginning of each soccer season until the end of the week. So they'd organised for Keith to meet Hunk's friend Pidge the next day. The relief Keith had felt was overwhelming.

There was no response from Pidge. She'd just stood up, cheering loudly for the guy – whom Keith assumed – had the ball, and was heading towards the goal. He _was_ in their orange and white sports uniform, and though Keith had never played, logic told him that goals in this game _were_ good. Very good in fact. So Keith stood too, and attempted to cheer.

Pidge grinned up at him. "Now you're getting it!"

Keith shrugged.

The whole – small but mighty high school – crowd erupted into a cacophony of noise. Cheering and clapping as a tall, brunet punched an arm into the air, grinning widely.

"Look! They scored a goal." Keith tried, "Can we leave now?"

"We just got here." Pidge replied shortly between cheering with the rest of the crowd as the team set up for the next play. "…and Hunk told me that his childhood friend is the captain. He _invited_ him."

Keith sighed again, defeated. He sank back into his chair but as he looked up, Keith noticed something. Before he knew it, he was on his feet again. Leaning forward, Keith could just catch '…nice shot Captain' from Hunk before his attention was completely taken by something else. As the Captain walked back with Hunk to their starting positions, the Captain had pulled his shirt up to wipe his face.

Keith gulped. With the preceding grin and fist bump exchange between Hunk and the stranger, Keith was completely enchanted.

"H- holy…" He worked to keep his jaw from dropping open completely. _That smile…that chest…I…_ Keith couldn't help the internal groan, he knew the blush creeping onto his cheeks was unmissable. Especially to Pidge, who, even in the short while he'd been showing Keith around his new school, had noticed a pattern.

"Are you okay?" Pidge looked up at Keith, concern in her eyes.

Keith didn't answer, and in all honestly he wasn't sure if he _would_ be okay.

"Keith!"

"Who is _that_?"

"Who?"

"Next to Hunk."

"Oh, him, that's Lance." Pidge grinned, a knowing look in her eyes. _So we have another one, do we?_ "You've heard of Lance, we've talked about him. He's the Captain of the Soccer team, Hunk's friend who asked him to join."

"So _that's_ Lance?" Keith was sure he'd either just walked into a dream or a nightmare. "This new school is going to be more difficult to adjust to than I thought…" He mumbled to himself, he could feel the panic rising in his throat. Actually putting a face to the name he'd been hearing thrown around for the past week had given him more to think about that Saturday afternoon than that whole week's classes put together. "He's in our year, right?"

"Uhh huh. The soccer team just has a two-week long training camp which runs over the first week of term at the start of every soccer season."

"Right."

Hunk just saved the next goal and Keith cheered loudly for him along with Pidge who was waving her arms wildly. She calmed again, then continued to talk. "I think it is pointless, but it's tradition. That's why you haven't seen him around…"

"I- I have to go." Keith fumbled.

"Wait! I thought you were getting into it!" Pidge pleaded, "Hunk will want to see you after!"

"Make up an excuse."

Pidge rose her eyebrows.

"Stomach ache. Homework."

"Don't you want me to introduce you to Lance?"

Keith could feel the blush spreading from his cheeks outwards. " _Anything_." He ran from the stands leaving a dumbfounded Pidge alone in the stands.

The walk back to the boarding house was short, but Keith felt that he needed it. Just one thought circulated in his head, _Lance_ , and it didn't seem to want to leave.

"Dammit."

As he reached his dorm building, Keith wondered to himself whether _this_ feeling – whatever it was – was worse than that which he'd moved schools because of.

 _Confusion or dread?_ He asked himself as he unlocked his door and shrugged his jacket off his shoulders. _Honestly though, which would you rather, confusion or dread?_ Keith decided, as he flopped onto the bed, that he would much rather confusion. So, whoever this _Lance_ was, whoever he turned out to be, things _would_ be better.

 _Lance's smile is proof enough of that._


	2. One

_I am so sorry for the time between me posting chapters! Life got in the way, then Christmas retail, I have been a zombie for two months straight._

 _Enjoy this chapter! I am having way too much fun writing it!_

* * *

 **One**  
 **Timing, Keith.**

Monday rolled around again for the second time since he'd watched Lance's soccer match. Just like it always did: far too early, and so, quite inconveniently. Especially for Keith. Who found himself in front of the school gates that morning with the feeling that he'd forgotten something. He patted his pockets, keys, _yes_ , phone, _yes_.Then it hit him. _Shit_. "Homework."Keith was glad he'd always left early enough that if something like this happened he wouldn't _actually_ be late. Well, almost. He sprinted back towards the boarding house cursing his own stupidity.

 _I'd timed this morning so well too._

That morning they had History. Not a favourite of Keith's, but he did well enough to get good marks. _I'll make it back just in time for roll call._ Keith grimaced, being late meant being the centre of attention, centre of attention meant Lance might actually take notice of him. Keith tried not to think about it.

Lance yawned loudly. He ignored the look of amusement Hunk gave him, he knew he shouldn't have left his homework to the last minute. It had been a reoccurring theme for most of their high school years, though it didn't seem to affect Lance's grades. Much to Lance's own relief, and the annoyance of both Pidge and Hunk. He had never not procrastinated, it was – as Pidge had put it – a part of his nature.

"Ah, good morning Keith!"

Hunk's loud voice pulled Lance from his sleepy daze. _Keith,_ he thought, _the new guy._

"You know that is the wrong direction, right?" Hunk continued with a light chuckle.

"I forgot my homework!" Keith yelled as he rushed past them.

 _So loud._

"Later, Keith!" Hunk called over his shoulder.

"Later!"

Lance stopped in his tracks. _Did he…did he just sparkle?_ "Since when did people sparkle?"

"Huh? Lance? What you on about?"

"I said that out loud?"

"Yes buddy, yes you did, and we're gonna be late at the rate you're going!" Hunk shook his head slightly. "Move it."

"So that's Keith?" Lance willed his legs to move again.

"Uh huh. I knew him in primary school, he was a friend of mine."

"Was he always so…"

"So, 'what'?"

"I dunno." Lance continued walking, deciding to put all unfamiliar, confusing feelings and thoughts from his mind. "We have History this morning right?"

"Yup. Lucky you did your homework. Remember what happened last time when you forgot your history homework? Old Man Coran-"

"I thought we decided never to speak of that again."

"Honestly Lance, the limerick wasn't _that_ bad."

"Mine, or the one he wrote on the spot about me forgetting my homework?"

Hunk snorted. "Both."

"Hey! Slow pokes!" Pidge was leaning casually against the wall of what was meant to be Education Building One, all the students referred to it as the Brick Building.

"We're not running _that_ late!" Lance declared.

"Not as late as Keith's gonna be."

Pidge laughed. "I saw him arrive, then he ran off again.

"Forgot his homework."

"Again?" Pidge rolled her eyes. "He needs to stop doing that, especially if he doesn't want a personalised limerick."

"Hey!" Lance shot Pidge a playful glare.

As the first bell rang the trio headed into the Brick Building, Pidge leading the way at a brisk walk with Hunk and Lance behind her, as always, much slower. They were taking their seats in the gradually filling room when Keith skidded in. His fringe was plastered to his forehead, his jacket falling off one shoulder. He slammed his books onto the spare table next to Pidge with a loud sigh of relief.

"Made it."

Three pairs of eyes followed Keith as he sank into his seat.

"Good one, Keith!" Hunk grinned.

"Quiet! Everyone," Coran's loud voice drew everyone's attention, "it's time to learn."

"He couldn't make it any more ominous, could he?" Lance whispered to Hunk, just loud enough though so that Keith (who sat on the other end of their group of four from Lance) could hear too.

"I said quiet, McClain!"

The rest of the lesson was rather uneventful. They got through their next class, Chemistry, without a hitch, much to Keith's relief. Though there was one small problem, he had not said a word directly to Lance the entire time. At one point Lance had asked him a question but he'd only stumbled over his words, leaving Hunk to 'fix' the silence he'd left. Keith hadn't tried again since. Little did he know that Pidge (lab partners with Keith) and Hunk (lab partners with Lance) had been plotting for most of the class across their group's shared bench, and that currently, they had a plan to generate some interaction between their two friends. A quite harmless plan, but a failsafe one.

Keith waited for the others to get what they wanted from the canteen. A singular milk box was clutched in his hand and he drank from it slowly, thoughtfully. Lance was laughing with another guy in the canteen cue, he was tall and broad shouldered, with a buzzcut and a bleached fringe. Judging by his blazer, Keith assumed the guy must be a senior. Though the orange stripe on the collar matched Lance's, _maybe they're on the soccer team together?_ He thought to himself.

Pidge bounced up, her grin wide. "Whatchoo starin' at?"

"Nothing." Keith smiled, though he knew it could never match Pidge's in brightness.

"If 'nothing' is currently walking towards us with a large chocolate muffin and laughing hysterically, then your secret's safe with me."

"Shut it. I don't know what you're-"

"What are you two talking about?" Lance grinned at Keith. "I don't think we've met properly yet." He held out a hand, "I'm Lance McLain."

"Keith." Keith answered slowly, shaking Lances hand, "Keith McClain." Keith paled. "No! Sorry! Kogane. My name is Keith _Kogane_." He then added quickly before taking a long sip from his milk carton.

"Great to meet you!"

Lance continued to smile widely at Keith while Keith wondered if Lance had decided to ignore his blunder. As Keith decided that were true he let out the breath he'd been holding and looked up at Lance. It was as if Lance was waiting for him to say something too, but Keith wasn't entirely sure what to say. He shot Hunk a smile of thanks as his friend asked Lance a question about training that afternoon.

"Yeah, Shiro said that we'd do those mini practice matches again." Lance turned back to Keith. "Do you play soccer?"

"Uhh, no, actually." Keith offered him an apologetic smile. "Honestly I never really understood it."

"Really?" Lance glanced over at Keith as he leant against the side of the Yellow Block. "I've played all my life, I just couldn't get enough."

Keith tried for a smile. "Really?"

Lance's eyes shone as he Answered. Keith watched as Lance threw himself into telling a story about his first 'real' game where his whole family had come out to watch him play. Apparently, he had started running in the wrong direction, but his big brother had called him out and he was soon on the right track. Keith couldn't help but watch in awe as Lance continued to talk about Soccer with such excitement. Lance's arms seemed to be in multiple places at once and he was smiling wide the whole time.

"You should come to a game some time. Maybe you'd slowly understand…"

"Oh, I have," Keith answered, "I was at the first game of the season."

"Oh? I didn't see you there."

"I had to go." He took a sip of milk, then added, "You played well. I think, I gather…" _shit! Fix it Keith!_ "the crowd liked you…so."

Lance laughed loudly, making Keith blush .

"Sorry? Was it something I said?"

"No, not at all. Ignore me."

 _That would be very difficult at this point._ Keith grinned, "Suit yourself."

"Do you play a sport?"

"Karate." Keith answered, "Never been one for team sports really." He wasn't willing to reveal that the reason was because he'd always been picked last for teams in sports – unless Hunk was team captain, of course – and so had given up on the idea entirely.

"That's so cool though!" Lance exclaimed, "Could I come watch some time?"

"Could we all come watch some time?" Pidge amended.

"You sure? It would probably be quite bor-"

"Doubt it." Lance grinned, bumping his shoulder to Keith's.

The bell signalled the end of morning tea and for the start of their next classes.

"I have art in Red Block," Keith tried to cover how flustered that little gesture from Lance had made him feel. "What about you guys?"

"Art?" All three chorused back.

"Yes, art." Keith frowned, "Do none of you take art?"

"Nahhh." Hunk frowned, "We're all terrible. I have Food Tech right here. I do always remember you having a talent for drawing while we were in primary school together."

"I'm not _that_ good…"

Hunk turned to the other two, "he is."

"I believe you." Lance replied, "Pidge and I have Biology. You have a double as well?"

Keith nodded. "I'll see you guys at lunch then."

"Later, Keith!"

"Later…" Keith headed towards Red Block with a small smile on his face. _Maybe I could grow to like Soccer after all._

That evening after dinner, while Keith was meant to be doing homework, instead, he was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. _Lance_ was going to be a problem for him, he knew it. At this point, he hadn't even spent an entire day with him yet and he'd been more distracted than ever. That _was_ an achievement.

"Lance McClain." He rolled the name over his tongue.

 _Oh, shit._

Keith rolled back over and off the bed and sat down at his desk. He attempted to work through the maths questions their teacher had set them to do by their next class on Wednesday but nothing made sense. Keith abandoned that pretty quickly. Even as he pulled his sketch book towards him to try more of the single line drawings they'd been doing that day but he felt as the restlessness crawled up his neck and he slammed the book shut. Keith crashed back onto the bed and buried his face into his pillow. This was going to be a problem.

"Dammit!"

A quiet knock brought Keith back to earth.

"Keith!" Hunk called, "We're sneaking down to the dorm kitchens for hot chocolate. Want to join us?"

 _Hot chocolate. Anything is probably better than dealing with this…whatever this is._ "One sec!" Keith grabbed a baggie jumper from his chair, and with his keys and phone in his other hand, he slipped out the door.

"Lance is getting Pidge."

"Good." Keith smiled, "Is this normal?"

"A little, we usually do it nearer the beginning or the end of term though. Or when someone new joins the group."

"It's not some weird initiation thing is it? I'm not going to have to drink hot chocolate through my nose or something am I?"

Hunk glanced over at Keith who looked more panicked than he expected. "Oh! You weren't joking."

"Of course not."

"Don't worry. You won't have to drink hot chocolate through your nose. _That_ is just disgusting, to be honest. Where'd you get such an idea?"

"You don't want to know."

Hunk didn't push the issue any further, not that he could have either. Moments later they reached the kitchen where Lance and Pidge had already got out four mugs in anticipation.

"You didn't know I would come." Keith pointed at the fourth mug.

"Of course I did!" Lance grinned, "Who'd say no to this face?" He said quite seriously.

Pidge snorted then slapped him playfully on the shoulder, inducing a yelp from the brunet. "Shut it, Blue."

"Blue?"

"Yeah, once he managed to accidentally dye his hair blue." Hunk chuckled.

"I was aiming for black!"

"Why'd you want black hair." Keith joined Hunk in his laughter. "Black hair is so plain…" he indicated his own, "at least with brown you can get some variation of colour."

Lance raised his eyebrows.

"Just agree to disagree guys." Pidge grinned and handed full mugs to both of them.

Hunk raised his mug, "To Keith, welcome to the madness buddy."

"To Keith." They chorused back much to Keith's horror.

"Nope." He gulped, "I mean, thank you, but let's drink to something better."

"What's better than a new friend?" Lance looked confused.

"To friends, then."

"To friends!" They all grinned, and took a sip.

"I think you mean, to detention."

They all spun around to see their English teacher standing in the dorm kitchen, hands on her hips, and her long white hair tied up in a tight bun.

"At least let us finish our hot chocolate, Miss Prince!" Pidge pleaded.

"Of course, but in your rooms. I'll speak to you all tomorrow."

The four of them went their separate ways. He walked back down the corridor to his room, the word 'friend' was still buzzing around his head. It was a good feeling, despite the impending detention waiting for him the next day.

* * *

 _Part of this chapter was inspired by kohakukuku's work here post/166399840130/no-sweetheart-you-just-fell-in-love-at-first_ :)


End file.
